The Pink Rose
by Blair-Warner02
Summary: The Sequel to 'The Shooting Star.'
1. The Cemetery

Chapter 1  
  
February 3, 1996  
  
Blair and Tad are at the cemetery. Blair has just told Tad she wants to have another baby.  
  
"You want to have another baby?" Tad asked.  
  
"Yes, I have wanted another one for a while now." Blair said.  
  
"It won't replace the one we lost." Tad said.  
  
"I'm not trying to replace her." Blair said. "It's just that Kelsey's growing up so fast, she turned seven today, she's not a baby anymore."  
  
"I'll tell you what." Tad said. "After we renew our vows, we can start trying."  
  
"Really?" Blair asked.  
  
"Really" Tad said. "Now let's get you out of the snow, it's freezing."  
  
Tad stood up and helped Blair stand up. Blair brushed the snow off of herself.  
  
"Let's go home." Tad said. "Mrs. Garrett probably has dinner ready by now."  
  
As Blair and Tad walked to the car a dark figure watched in the shadows.  
  
~*~  
  
The whole gang was over for dinner that night.  
  
"So Blair, have you guys set a date yet?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yes" Blair said. "Valentines Day"  
  
"But that's less than two weeks away." Tootie said.  
  
"I know" Blair said. "We just want to renew our vows as soon as possible."  
  
"We have so much to do." Natalie said. "And less than two weeks to do it."  
  
"Relax guys." Blair said. "Everything's already taken care of."  
  
"Already?" Tootie asked. "You mean you took care of everything already?"  
  
"Yes we finished yesterday, it's going to be a small wedding this time, just our parents and you guys." Tad said.  
  
~*~  
  
11 days later ~Valentines Day~after the wedding  
  
"The wedding was beautiful." Mrs. G said.  
  
"Yeah, it was" Jo said. "Where are they going on their honeymoon?"  
  
"Oh, they're not." Mrs. G said. "Last time they tried that it didn't work out too well."  
  
"So they're staying home?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yeah, Kelsey is going to spend the night at Tootie's apartment." Mrs. G said. "So Blair and Tad can have a wedding night."  
  
~*~  
  
Two months later. Sunday April 14, 1996  
  
Blair sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for the timer to go off. When it finally did Blair looked at the pregnancy test, it was negative.  
  
"Any luck?" Tad asked from the other side of the bathroom door.  
  
Blair opened the door.  
  
"No" Blair said. "Maybe something's wrong with me."  
  
"I don't think anything is wrong with you." Tad said. "But if you think there is, maybe you should go to the doctor."  
  
"I think I will." Blair said. "I'm going to call right now and make an appointment."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Blair went to the doctor's office.  
  
"It says here that you were in a plane crash almost five years ago." The doctor said.  
  
"That's right" Blair said.  
  
"The plane crash caused a lot of damage to various parts of your body, including your uterus." The doctor said. "It is possible for you to conceive, but I would advise you not to."  
  
"Why?" Blair asked.  
  
"I don't think you will be able to carry a baby to term." The doctor said. 


	2. The Park

Chapter 2  
  
Blair pulled into the driveway and went in the house, there was no one around so she went upstairs to her room and laid down on the bed.  
  
An hour later, Tootie came up the stairs looking for Blair. Tootie found Blair lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey Blair, dinner's ready." Tootie said.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute." Blair said.  
  
"Are you OK?" Tootie asked.  
  
"Fine" Blair answered.  
  
"OK" Tootie said. "But if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm fine." Blair said as she got up and left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Downstairs at dinner Blair played with her food.  
  
"Uh Blair" Jo said. "They removed the feeding tube a long time ago so you have to eat something off your plate."  
  
Blair just gave Jo a look, got up from the table and went out the front door.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Jo asked. "Nothing I say ever really bothers her."  
  
"I don't think it's your fault, Jo." Tootie said. "I think something's bothering her and when I asked her about it she said she was fine."  
  
"I'm gonna go find her." Jo said. "If Tad comes home tell him Blair and I went out."  
  
~*~  
  
Jo found Blair sitting on a park bench, tears streaming down her face. Jo sat down next to her.  
  
"Blair, what's wrong?" Jo asked. "You can tell me anything."  
  
"Tad and I have been trying to have a baby." Blair said. "I went to see the doctor today and he told me that it is possible for me to get pregnant."  
  
"So what's the matter?" Jo asked confused.  
  
"He told me not to." Blair said.  
  
"Why?" Jo asked.  
  
"He said the plane crash damaged my uterus and if I got pregnant I would have a miscarriage." Blair said.  
  
'I'm sorry" Jo said. "I didn't know and I'm sorry about what I said at dinner."  
  
"That's OK, it didn't bother me that much." Blair said.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Jo asked.  
  
"Let's go" Blair said.  
  
As they walked away Blair and Jo didn't notice the shadowy figure watching them. 


	3. Ding Dong in The Morning

Chapter 3  
  
Two days later, April 17, 1996  
  
"Come on Blair cheer up." Tootie said.  
  
"It's not fair." Blair said. "I have all this money and the one thing I want most in this world I'm not allowed to have."  
  
"I know how you feel." Natalie said. "I can't have children."  
  
"What about Annie?" Blair asked.  
  
"Snake and I adopted her when she was three." Natalie said.  
  
"Hey Blair why don't you adopt a baby?" Tootie asked.  
  
"It could take years to get a baby and I want one now." Blair said.  
  
~*~  
  
Later Blair is still moping around when Jo walks in the front door.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jo said.  
  
"Hi!" said Tootie and Natalie.  
  
Jo noticed the look on Blair's face.  
  
"I see you're still upset." Jo said. "I know what will cheer you up."  
  
"What?" Blair asked.  
  
"A trip to the mall." Jo said.  
  
"Will you go too?" Blair asked.  
  
"Sure, why don't we all go?" Jo asked.  
  
"OK" Blair said. "Let's go, I have to break in my new credit card."  
  
So the girls went to the mall and they shopped until the mall closed. When they came home they were so tired. Jo, Natalie and Tootie went home to their apartments. Blair never made it upstairs with all her shopping bags, she just fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Later that same night a shadowy figure watched as Tad walked in the front door of the house. Tad found Blair asleep on the couch and decided to leave her there for the night.  
  
~*~  
  
April 18, 1996  
  
The next morning the sound of the doorbell ringing woke Blair up.  
  
"OK, OK I'm coming." Blair said as she stood up and went to the door.  
  
Blair opened the door there was no one there. But when she looked down she saw a basket with a sleeping baby nestled inside. Tucked inside the basket Blair found a note:  
  
Dear Blair,  
  
I saw you at the cemetery, and again at the park, you looked so sad.  
I heard you tell your husband you wanted another baby and I heard you  
tell your friend you couldn't have one. So I am giving you mine, I  
can't take care of her and I want you to. She was born two days ago,  
her name is Amanda and I promise you she is healthy. Take care of my  
baby and tell her, her mama loves her.  
  
The note wasn't signed. Blair folded it up and put it back in the basket, then she picked up the basket and brought it in the house. 


	4. Rookies

Chapter 4  
  
Tad had also heard the doorbell ringing. He was coming down the stairs as Blair was closing the door. Tad was just about to ask who was at the door but the sight of the baby in Blair's arms stopped him.  
  
"Where did the baby come from?" Tad asked.  
  
"She was left on the doorstep." Blair said.  
  
"Was there a note?" Tad asked.  
  
Blair handed Tad the note. Tad read it.  
  
"I thought I was being watched." Tad said. "We have to call the police."  
  
"No" Blair said. "We are supposed to take care of her. What do you mean being watched?"  
  
"Last night when I came home I got the feeling I was being watched." Tad said. "But I didn't see anyone. According to this note the baby's mother has been watching us for about two and a half months."  
  
"I never saw anybody." Blair said. "Do we really have to call the police?"  
  
"Yes, I don't care what the note says." Tad said. "We still have to call the police and in the meantime I don't want you getting too attached to that baby."  
  
"Too late" Blair said as she took the baby upstairs and Tad called the police.  
  
~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes later the police knocked on the door. Mrs. Garrett and Kelsey had woken up by now and Kelsey was asking Blair if they could keep the baby. Tad let the police in.  
  
"We have a report that a baby was found abandoned on your doorstep." Officer Danko said.  
  
"That's correct." Tad said. "Please come in."  
  
Tad called Blair into the room and she came in with the baby. The police questioned Blair and Tad for a few minutes and then proceeded to take the baby.  
  
"What is going to happen to her?" Blair asked.  
  
"She will be examined by a doctor and then she will be placed in a foster home until we can find the mother." Officer Gillis said.  
  
"You already have a foster home for her?" Blair asked.  
  
"No, she won't be placed until at least tomorrow." Officer Webster said. "She'll spend the night at the hospital and a social worker will pick her up tomorrow morning."  
  
"Can't she stay here until the social worker picks her up?" Blair asked. "It would be so much better than staying at the hospital."  
  
"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to drop her off after she gets checked out." Officer Webster said.  
  
"Really!?" Blair asked excitedly. "You could do that?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." Officer Gillis said. "We'll just get her checked out now and we'll be back, it'll probably be a few hours."  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later Officer Danko brought Amanda back, by then Jo, Natalie and Tootie had heard the whole story.  
  
"Oh, she is so cute." Tootie said.  
  
"We think so." Blair said.  
  
"But don't get too attached." Jo said. "The social worker will be here tomorrow."  
  
"It's too late." Blair said. "I'm already too attached."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Blair and Tad watched Amanda sleep in Kelsey's old basinet.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Blair asked.  
  
"Yes, she is." Tad said.  
  
"Tad, what do you think about adoption?" Blair asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tad asked. "I love kids, I'd like to adopt kids someday."  
  
"I want us to adopt Amanda." Blair said. "There shouldn't be any problem, the mother left her here, she can't take care of her, she wants us to."  
  
"I think we should both sleep on it and talk in the morning." Tad said. "I want you to make sure you really want to do this."  
  
~*~  
  
April 19, 1996  
  
The next morning, Tad woke up to an empty bed. He found Blair in the kitchen with Amanda."  
  
"Did you think about it?" Blair asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am willing to adopt Amanda, but only if you are 100 percent positive this is what you want to do?"  
  
"It is Tad, 110 percent." Blair said.  
  
"Ok, but just to be absolutely sure." Tad said. "Remember when we found out we were having twins and we were so excited that we went out and bought two of everything?"  
  
"Yes" Blair said. "Then we only came home with one baby."  
  
"Are you still sure you want to do this?" Tad asked.  
  
"120 percent" Blair said.  
  
"I don't want you to get your hopes up, we can try but we may not get Amanda and it may be years before another baby is available." Tad said.  
  
"I still want to try." Blair said. "I know it may not work out, but I still want to try." 


	5. The Social Worker

Chapter 5  
  
The social worker arrived to take Amanda to her new foster home at 11:00 AM.  
  
"We found the birth mother." The social worker said. "She doesn't want the baby."  
  
"We do." Blair said. "We would like to adopt her."  
  
"In order to adopt you will need to apply at an adoption agency." The social worker said. "I can give you the address of the one I work for and you can meet me there in an hour and a half."  
  
The social worker gave Tad a business card.  
  
"I'll be taking Amanda to her new foster home now." The social worker said.  
  
After saying goodbye, Blair and Tad handed the baby over to the social worker. Tears rolled down Blair's face as they watched the social worker drive away.  
  
"Don't cry" Tad said. "I'm sure we'll get to see her again. We need to get dressed and go to the adoption agency."  
  
~*~  
  
Blair and Tad parked outside the adoption agency.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tad asked.  
  
"140 percent" Blair said.  
  
"OK, let's go in then." Tad said.  
  
Blair and Tad walked into the adoption agency. The social worker that picked up Amanda spotted them as they walked through the door.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Warner, Hi!" the social worker greeted. "Shall we go into my office?"  
  
Blair and Tad followed the social worker into her office and sat down.  
  
"In order to adopt, you'll need to fill out this application packet and schedule a home study." The social worker said.  
  
"This shouldn't be a problem." Tad said.  
  
"All the required information for your home study can be found in your application packet." The social worker said. "You will turn in all required forms at the time of your home study."  
  
"When can we schedule our home study?" Tad asked.  
  
"Whenever you want." The social worker said. "Just make sure you have all the required paperwork."  
  
Tad looked over the application packet and exchanged some words with Blair.  
  
"How about two weeks?" Tad asked.  
  
The social worker looked at the agency schedule.  
  
"Someone can be at your house on May 3rd at 1 PM. Is that OK?" the social worker asked.  
  
"That's fine." Tad said.  
  
"Great!" The social worker said. "We're all done here."  
  
Blair and Tad said goodbye and went out to their car.  
  
"How about some ice cream before we go home?" Tad asked.  
  
"Sounds great." Blair said. 


	6. Preparation

Authors Note: The reason Blair's last name is still Warner is because it also happens to be Tad's last name. She married a guy with the same last name and in the reunion movie she goes by Mrs. Warner-Warner or Mrs. W-W.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Two days later - April 21, 1996  
  
Blair sat in the living room with a pad of paper and a pencil. Natalie walked in the room.  
  
"Hey" Natalie said.  
  
"Hi" Blair said.  
  
"What are you doing?" Natalie asked.  
  
"I have to write an autobiography." Blair said.  
  
"I remember doing that." Natalie said.  
  
"I don't know where to start." Blair said.  
  
"Try the beginning." Natalie said.  
  
"Right" Blair said.  
  
"Blair, you know I'm here if you need help right?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Yes, Thanks Nat." Blair said.  
  
"Anytime" Natalie said.  
  
A few minutes later Tad came down the stairs.  
  
"I got them." Tad said handing some papers to Blair "Here they are."  
  
Blair took the papers from Tad and spread them out on the table.  
  
"Your birth certificate, my birth certificate, Kelsey's birth certificate and our marriage license." Blair said.  
  
"A copy of IRS form 1040 and W-4 statement and our financial statements." Tad said.  
  
"And we have no criminal records." Blair said.  
  
"Right" said Tad.  
  
"Have you written your autobiography yet?" Blair asked.  
  
"Almost finished." Tad said. "And you?"  
  
"I'm working on it." Blair said.  
  
~*~  
  
Later Blair was finishing her autobiography when Jo walked in.  
  
"Hey Blair" Jo said.  
  
"Hi Jo, will you do me a favor?" Blair asked.  
  
"Sure, what?" Jo asked.  
  
"Could you write me a reference?" Blair asked. "It's just a letter about my capability to love and raise a child."  
  
"OK" Jo said. "You know I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Anything?!" Blair asked excitedly.  
  
"Well almost anything." Jo said.  
  
Jo left the room as Tad entered.  
  
"Blair we have appointments for physicals tomorrow." Tad said.  
  
"OK" Blair said. "I'm almost finished with my autobiography."  
  
"Me too." Tad said. 


	7. Physicals

Chapter 7  
  
April 22, 1996  
  
The next day Blair and Tad went to the hospital for physicals.  
  
"Tad, I'm nervous." Blair said. "What if they find something wrong with us and we can't adopt Amanda?"  
  
"Don't worry" Tad said. "We were both given clean bills of health just a few months ago, I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Blair said as they entered the waiting room.  
  
Tad checked them in and they sat down. Blair was called first and she went in. A few minutes later Tad was called in. They both came out around the same time.  
  
"So did you pass?" Tad asked.  
  
"With flying colors." Blair said. "And you?"  
  
"I passed." Tad said. "And you were worried for nothing."  
  
~*~  
  
11 days later~ Friday, May 3, 1996  
  
Blair, Tad and Kelsey sat in the living room waiting for the social worker to show up.  
  
"Kelsey, I want you to be on your best behavior." Tad said.  
  
"I will Daddy." Kelsey said.  
  
"The social worker will want to ask you some questions and all you have to do is tell the truth." Blair said.  
  
"I will Mommy." Kelsey said.  
  
A social worker arrived at 1 PM. It was a different person than they had before. Tad and Blair went to the kitchen where Tootie and Mrs. Garrett were talking.  
  
"How's it going?" Mrs. Garrett asked.  
  
"We think it is going well." Blair said. "Kelsey is being interviewed now."  
  
"Mind if I eavesdrop?" Tootie asked.  
  
"I don't think it will be necessary, Tootie." Mrs. Garrett said. "Kelsey's a good kid and I'm sure it's going well."  
  
A few minutes later Kelsey came into the kitchen and told Blair and Tad they could come back in now.  
  
Blair and Tad went back into the living room and the social worker told them they were all finished and would call them after the paperwork was filed.  
  
"I think that went well." Tad said.  
  
"I hope so." Blair said. 


	8. A New Obstacle

Chapter 8  
  
Friday, May 10, 1996  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Warner, you have been approved." The social worker said.  
  
It had been one week since the home study. Blair and Tad were sitting in an office at the adoption agency, they had just received the good news, they had been approved and they were one step closer to adopting Amanda.  
  
"We'll just need to have your fingerprints on file." The social worker said. "Then we can arrange for Amanda to live with you."  
  
"How soon can we bring Amanda home?" Blair asked.  
  
"You will probably have her within two days." The social worker said. "We'll have to make arrangements to pick her up from her foster home."  
  
Blair and Tad drove home in very high spirits.  
  
~*~  
  
Sunday, May 12, 1996  
  
Two days later, Kelsey was looking out the window. Blair and Tad had gone to pick up Amanda from the agency.  
  
Kelsey watched as Tad and Blair pulled into the driveway, then she ran outside.  
  
"Is she here!?" Kelsey asked excitedly.  
  
"Here she is." Blair said showing Kelsey the baby.  
  
"Can I hold her?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"Sure, let's go inside first." Blair said.  
  
After everyone was inside, Kelsey was told to sit on the couch. Blair showed Kelsey how to hold Amanda and then she let her hold her.  
  
"I'm going to get the camera." Tad said leaving the room.  
  
When Tad came back with the camera he took a few pictures of Kelsey holding Amanda.  
  
"OK Kels, it's time for Amanda to take a nap." Blair said.  
  
Kelsey kissed Amanda on the forehead.  
  
"Did you get that, Tad?" Blair asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was the last one." Tad said. "Film's rewinding."  
  
Blair took the baby from Kelsey and went upstairs, Kelsey followed.  
  
~*~  
  
One year later ~ Monday, May 12, 1997  
  
Blair pushed the stroller through the front door. Tad and Kelsey walked in after her. Kelsey had a big ice-cream cone in her hand.  
  
"Kels, go finish that in the kitchen." Tad said.  
  
Kelsey headed for the kitchen and almost bumped into Jo who just came from there.  
  
"Hi Jo, did the agency call?" Blair asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's some bad news." Jo said.  
  
"What?" Tad asked.  
  
"Amanda's birth mother wants her back." Jo said. 


	9. Court Dates

Chapter 9

"Wants her back?" Blair asked. "Can she do that?"

"There's a custody hearing on Friday." Jo said. "But you have no say in the matter."

"Why?" Blair asked. "Amanda's lived with us for a year now."

"I know." Jo said. "But it's between Children's Services and the birth mother, you are supposed to show up but you will not be allowed in the court room."

---Friday, May 16, 1997

Blair and Tad nervously waited outside of the courtroom.

"What's taking so long?" Blair asked. "We've been waiting for over two hours."

"I'm sure it will be over soon." Tad said.

"What if we lose her?" Blair asked.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." Tad said. "She abandoned Amanda and I don't think any judge will give her custody."

A few minutes later the courtroom doors opened, many people came out. Blair and Tad stood up. A social worker from Children's Services walked over to Blair and Tad.

"What happened?" Tad asked.

"She lost." The social worker said. "The judge didn't like that she had abandoned Amanda."

"So she can't get her back?" Blair asked.

"No." the social worker said. "She abandoned her once, she could do it again."

"What happens next?" Tad asked.

"We'll have to get the adoption pushed through." The social worker said. "Have you scheduled your post placement assessment?"

"Yes, it's supposed to be on Monday." Blair said.

---Monday, May 19, 1997

The social worker was on her way out after the post placement assessment.

"Everything's in order." The social worker said. "We'll call you once a court dates been set."

"Thank you." Blair said.

---Wednesday, May 21, 1997

Two days later, the phone rang. Blair picked it up.

"Hello?" Blair said. "OK…thanks for letting us know…you too…bye."

"Tad!" Blair called.

Tad ran down the stairs.

"What?" Tad asked.

"They set the court date." Blair said. "It's on Friday."

---Friday, May 23, 1997

Two days later Blair, Tad, Mrs. G, Jo, Natalie, Tootie, Jeff, Rick, Snake, Annie, Jamie, Tisha, Kelsey and Amanda sat in the courtroom where the judge finalized the adoption and Amanda became a Warner.


	10. A Health Crisis

Chapter 10

--June 23, 1997 --9 PM

One month later, Amanda was rushed to the emergency room.

Blair and Tad waited in the emergency room waiting room. Amanda was brought in with a high fever, she also had some unexplained bruises.

Blair and Tad stood up as the doctor came out of the emergency room doors.

"How is she, Doctor?" Blair asked.

"Amanda is a very sick little girl." The Doctor said. "We ran some tests, she has Aplastic Anemia."

"What does that mean?" Tad asked.

"It means Amanda's bone marrow isn't producing enough blood cells." The doctor said. "She will need a bone marrow transplant."

"I'll give her mine." Tad said. "Where do I go?"

"It's not that simple." The doctor said. "You need to be tested and you have to be a perfect match."

"Where do I get tested then?" Tad asked.

---

After being tested Blair and Tad waited in the waiting room for the results. A nurse came in with the results.

"Do you have the results?" Blair asked.

"Neither of you are a match." The nurse said. "Do you have any other friends or relatives who could come and get tested?"

---

Twenty minutes later Jo, Natalie, Tootie, Mrs. G, Rick, Jeff, Snake, Annie, Tisha, Jamie and Kelsey had all been tested and none of them were a match.

"What happens now?" Blair asked.

"Is there anyone else that could be tested?" the nurse asked.

"I don't think so." Blair said.

"I think I might know someone." Jo said running out of the waiting room. "I'll be back soon."

---

Jo entered a run down apartment building in a bad neighborhood. She found the apartment she was looking for and knocked on the door.

A woman in her late twenties answered the door. It was Amanda's birth mother, Jordan.


	11. Charlie

Chapter 11

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jordan asked. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm Jo Bonner, my friend adopted your daughter, Amanda." Jo said. "May I come in?"

Jordan let Jo in. Jo looked at the place, it was a mess, there were clothes and garbage everywhere and it smelled horrible. Jo was glad Amanda didn't have to live here, this was no place for a baby.

"What do you want?" Jordan asked.

"Amanda needs a bone marrow transplant." Jo said. "Will you go to the hospital and get tested?"

"I don't think so." Jordan said. "I don't like needles."

"Am I talking to the same person who tried to get Amanda back?" Jo asked. "She will die without a bone marrow transplant."

"I have enough problems." Jordan said. "Amanda's not my problem anymore."

"Don't you love your daughter?" Jo asked.

"Of course I love her." Jordan said. "I would do anything for her."

"Then get tested." Jo said.

"I can't." Jordan said. "Please leave."

"Please think about it." Jo said. "If you love Amanda you will go down to that hospital and get tested."

"Get out." Jordan said.

Jo walked out slamming the door behind her.

Later that night, Jordan was woken up by a man sitting on her bed.

"Who are you?" Jordan asked.

"My name is Charlie, I'm an angel." Charlie said.

"You don't look like an angel." Jordan said. "You don't have any wings."

"I know, I haven't earned them yet." Charlie said. "I can't get them unless I can help you change your mind."

"Change my mind?" Jordan asked. "About what?"

"Amanda." Charlie said.

"Oh" Jordan said. "I already said I wouldn't do it, they will have to find somebody else."

"There is nobody else." Charlie said. "Your Amanda's last hope."

"There must be somebody else." Jordan said.

"Let me show you something." Charlie said. "Close your eyes."

Jordan closed her eyes. She felt like she was flying and then she heard Charlie say she could open her eyes. Jordan found herself in the cemetery.

"Charlie, why are we here?" Jordan asked.

"We've traveled about a week into the future." Charlie said. "There is something I need you to see."

Charlie led Jordan over to a tombstone.

"Read the tombstone." Charlie said.

Jordan read the tombstone. It said 'Amanda Warner 1996-1997' pink roses were set in front of it.

"Amanda died?" Jordan asked taking one of the pink roses.

"Afraid so." Charlie answered. "The hospital did all they could do, without a bone marrow transplant Amanda died."

"I guess I can't change your mind." Charlie said. "It looks like I won't be getting my wings."

Charlie heard a bell ring in the distance. "It sounds like someone else got theirs though."

"Take me home, Charlie." Jordan said.

"Close your eyes." Charlie said.

When Jordan opened her eyes it was morning.

"It was only a dream." Jordan said. "Or was it?"

Jordan looked in her hand, she was holding a single pink rose.


	12. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 12

June 28, 1997

Blair, Tad and everybody else were in the waiting room. They still had not found a match and Jo had told everyone what happened last night.

"I can't believe she refused to help." Tootie said.

"I know." said Jo. "Isn't that terrible?"

Just then Jordan ran into the waiting room.

"I changed my mind." Jordan said. "I'll do it, if it's not to late."

"It's not too late." Jo said. "I'll show you where to go."

Jo took Jordan to get tested. After they were done, Jo took Jordan back to the waiting room.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Jo asked.

Jordan heard a bell ring and then replied "A friend."

---

The nurse came in the waiting room and announced that they had found a match. Jordan was whisked away and everybody waited. A few hours later the doctor came out and said he expects Amanda to make a full recovery and that she should be able to go home in a few days.

---

July 2, 1997

Blair received a phone call, from Jordan, the day Amanda came home from the hospital.

"I wanted to ask you a favor." Jordan said.

"What?" Blair asked.

"Would it be OK if I took Amanda for a few hours on Saturday?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know she just got out of the hospital. Blair said. "I'll have to see what Tad says."

"I just want to spend some time with her, just once." Jordan said. "To say goodbye."

"I'll talk to Tad about it." Blair said.

"Thanks." Jordan said. "Bye"

"Bye" Blair said and hung up the phone.

---

Saturday July 4, 1997 9:00 AM

Jordan picked up Amanda on Saturday morning.

"I'll bring her back at 4:00." Jordan said. "You don't know what this means to me."

"Where are you planning on taking her?" Blair asked.

"We'll probably go to the park." Jordan said. "Or the zoo."

"OK" Blair said. "Here's the diaper bag, her favorite stuffed animal and blanket are in there."

"Don't worry." Jordan said. "She'll be fine."


	13. Back to the Hospital

Chapter 13

Two hours later Mrs. G, Blair, Tad, Natalie, and Jo were sitting in the living room talking when they heard screaming.

"That sounds like Kelsey," Blair said.

"Yeah, I think you are right," Tad said.

Jamie ran down the stairs.

"Aunt Blair!" Jamie exclaimed. "Something's wrong with Kelsey, come quick."

Everybody ran up the stairs and followed Jamie into the bedroom. Kelsey was sitting on the floor crying and holding her arm. Annie was standing next to her.

"What happened?" Blair asked.

"I don't know," Jamie said. "All of a sudden, she just started crying."

"Annie," Natalie started. "Did you do something to Kelsey?"

"Nooo!" Annie exclaimed. "I didn't touch her, why are you blaming me?"

"I know how you are," Natalie answered. "Your aggressive behavior has gotten you in trouble before."

"I know sometimes I beat people up," Annie replied. "But I didn't touch her, honest."

"Kels, where does it hurt?" Tad asked bending down on one knee to get a good look at Kelsey.

"My arm," Kelsey replied though tears.

"Did you fall or hit it on something?" Blair asked.

"Nooo!" Kelsey exclaimed. "I was just sitting here and then I felt pain in my arm."

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Tad said.

"Noooo! Noooo!" Kelsey cried. "I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Sorry Kels, but you have to go," Blair said.

"I don't want to," Kelsey said. "Annie said if I have to go to the hospital, I won't get to see the fireworks show."

"Well, Annie's wrong," Natalie said. "You'll be back in time for the fireworks show."

* * *

The emergency room doctors found nothing wrong with Kelsey's arm. Blair, Tad, and Kelsey arrived home about an hour later. Jo, Natalie, and Mrs. G were in the kitchen.

"Well?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing," Blair said. "It's not broken or sprained."

"They couldn't find anything wrong," Tad said.

"Do you think she was faking?" Jo asked.

"No," Mrs. G said. "Something similar to this has happened before."

"This has happened before?" Jo asked.

"Yes, when Kelsey was four years old," Mrs. G explained. "I heard her start screaming, she said her head hurt."

"What did you do?" Natalie asked.

"I took her to the hospital," Mrs. G answered. "But they didn't find anything wrong with her."

"And she's been fine ever since?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Mrs G said. "It never happened again, until now."


	14. Fireworks

Chapter 14

July 4, 1997 5:07 PM

Tad is sitting on the couch while Blair is pacing the floor.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet," Tad said.

"Where is she?" Blair asked. "She's over an hour late."

"I'm sure she's just caught in traffic," Tad said. "After all it is Independence Day."

"What if she doesn't bring her back?" Blair asked.

"She'll bring her back," Tad said. "Come sit down."

Just then the doorbell rang. Blair ran to the door and opened it.

"Sorry I'm late," Jordan said. "Traffic is really bad, there are a lot of people travelling to the city for the parade."

"She fell asleep in the car," Jordan said handing Amanda over to Blair.

"We're going to the fireworks show in the city," Tad said. "Would you like to join us?"

"No Thanks," Jordan said. "I need to get home."

* * *

Everyone drove to New York City in separate vehicles for the Independence Day parade and fireworks show.

"Find a good spot, girls," Tootie said.

"How about, right here?" Tisha asked.

"It's perfect," Blair said.

Tad laid out the blankets.

"Do you want to start now?" Rick asked.

"Sure," Jo answered.

Rick opened a box that he had been carrying, inside was a cake.

Jo put eight candles on the cake and lit them, they lit up like sparklers. Everybody sang "Happy Birthday" to Jamie.

Jamie blew out the candles and everybody had a piece of cake. Soon the fireworks started, the crowd oohed and ahhed over the fireworks until they were over.

"Well, we better start heading home," Tad said. "The kids have to get ready to go to camp tomorrow, so they'll be ready Monday morning."

"That's right," Blair said. "I almost forgot."

"I can't wait to get to camp." Annie said. "Too bad Kelsey can't go with her broken arm."

"It's not broken, but it still hurts a little," Kelsey said. "I can go to camp, right Daddy?"

"Yes," Tad said. "You are all going to camp."

"So Annie, what do have planned this year?" Jamie asked.

"You'll see," Annie answered. "It's going to be the best summer ever."


	15. Leaving For Camp

Chapter 15

July 5, 1997

Early the next morning the phone rang.

"OK," Mrs. Garrett said. "Thanks for calling, I'll see you later."

Mrs. Garrett hung up the phone as Blair walked down the stairs. Blair noticed a sad look on Mrs. Garrett's face.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Honey, come here and sit down," Mrs. Garrett said.

Blair walked over to the couch and sat next to Mrs. Garrett.

"What's going on?" Blair asked.

"That was Jo, on the phone," Mrs. Garrett said. "There's been an accident."

* * *

"Annie, I better not get any calls about you starting fights at camp again this year," Natalie said.

Natalie and Annie were in their apartment. Annie was in the living room watching television and only half paying attention to her mother.

"Annie," Natalie said picking up the remote and muting the television. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah," Annie said. "I'm trying to watch this.

Natalie turned to the television to see what Annie was watching. On the screen, a blonde teenage girl had just sat in a tray of paint.

"Did you hear what I said?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, I'll try my best not to get into any fights," Annie said watching the blonde girl paint a brunette girl's face with a paint roller. "Can I watch this now?"

"Are you all packed?" Natalie asked.

"Yes," Annie said watching the two girls on screen paint another girl, while another girl wearing green overall shorts tried to leave the room. "Mom, please turn the sound back on."

Natalie put the volume back up on the TV as the four girls on screen threw paint at each other.

"What are you watching anyway?" Natalie asked.

Annie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it was just on," Annie said, "I thought it looked interesting."

Soon the show was over and Annie turned the television off.

"Mom, promise me you won't send me any letters at camp," Annie said. "I don't want to have to kiss the moose."

"Only if you promise to send me some," Natalie said.

"Deal," Annie said. "Are you and Dad going to be here when I get back from camp?"

"I think so," Natalie said. "Dad has to drive his truck to California and I'm going on my book tour, but I should be back the same day you get back from camp."

* * *

"I don't want to go to camp," Tisha whined. "I want to go with you."

Tootie was helping Tisha back her bag for camp. Tisha wasn't really helping though and Tootie was doing most of the work.

"You had fun at camp last year and you'll have fun this year," Tootie said. "Besides you can't go with me, you'll be bored."

"Why are you leaving anyway?" Tisha asked.

"I told you I'm filming a pilot for a new television show," Tootie said. "I'll be back before you get back from camp."

"Can't I stay home with Daddy then?" Tisha asked.

"No, Daddy has to work," Tootie said. "Jamie, Kelsey, and Annie are going; if you stay home you won't have anyone to play with."

"Will you write to me every day?" Tisha asked hopefully.

"Of course," Tootie said picking up a brown teddy bear. "Do you want to bring Butterscotch?"

* * *

"I'm all packed," Jamie announced.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked. "Mommy's going to check before you go. Did you pack clothes?"

"Um," Jamie said. "Maybe I'll double check."

"Yeah, I thought so," Rick said.

"Where is Mommy, anyway?" Jamie asked.

"She had to go to work at the police station," Rick said.

"Oh," Jamie said. "Is she going to be back soon?"

Just then Jo walked in the door.

"You look beat," Rick said. "Tough day?"

"You could say that," Jo said. "Are you all packed, Jamie?"

"Dad doesn't think so," Jamie said.

"Go finish then," Jo said. "I'll be there in a minute."

Jamie went to her room to finish packing. Jo turned to Rick.

"Did something happen today at work?" Rick asked. "Your acting like someone died."

"There was an accident on the freeway this morning; a semi-truck ran a car into the median." Jo said. "The driver of the car didn't make it."

"Was it someone we know?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, Jordan," Jo said sadly. "I talked to Casey at the center; he told me Jordan was going home to her parents. She was going to go back to school and stop throwing her life away."

Ever since Jo and Rick had moved back to Peekskill, they had both been volunteering at the community center in their spare time. The Warner Foundation still owned the place, but it wasn't Blair signing the checks anymore. Blair's father had taken over that duty when he thought she and Tad had died in the plane crash.

"Did you tell Blair?" Rick asked.

"Mrs. G told her this morning," Jo said. "She wants to go to the funeral; I think we should go too. We'll have to postpone our vacation for a few days though."

"That's fine," Rick said.

"Mommy, I think I'm done," Jamie said as she entered the living room with her duffel bag.

"Alright let's see," Jo said opening the bag. "Jamie, you can't bring the Gameboy."

"But Mommy," Jamie said.

"I don't see very many clothes in here," Jo said pulling out a motorcycle magazine. "You won't need a screwdriver at camp either."

"Can I least bring the magazine?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, you can bring the magazine," Jo said. "I'm going to help you finish packing later. We better get over to Mrs. G's for dinner; it's our turn to set the table."

* * *

The next day, every one met at the bus to camp to send the kids off. Jamie, Tisha, and Annie had one bag besides their sleeping bags and a pillow. Kelsey on the other hand had three pieces of luggage and a pillow.

"Typical Blair," Jo muttered.

"What?" Blair asked. "Oh and I suppose Jamie brought tools and a case of Pennzoil."

"I suppose you packed Kelsey a make-up case and a backup hair dryer," Jo said. "And where's her sleeping bag?"

"Kelsey doesn't need a sleeping bag, I packed her sheets." Blair said. "And a blanket."

"I suppose they're satin ones too," Jo said.

"Maybe," Blair said.

"Princess," Jo teased.

"Neanderthal," Blair teased back.

Soon all the bags were loaded on the bus and all the kids piled in and hung out the windows to wave to their parents.

"I want you to behave," Natalie said.

"I'll miss you," Tootie said.

"I'll send you letters every day," Jo said.

"I love you and I'll see you when you get back," Blair said.

"Have fun!" They all said.

"I plan to," Annie said to herself. "I am going to have so much fun this summer."

The End

* * *

What mischief will Annie make at camp? Find out in "The Gold Locket," the sequel to "The Pink Rose." Coming Soon!


End file.
